Sparrow's traditions
by LadyBabylon
Summary: XVIII Siècle. Le code des pirates, établi par Morgan et Bartholomew refait surface au sein du quatrième tribunal de la confrérie des pirate sous les mains de son actuel gardien Teague Sparrow et celles de sa seconde Rhôna, sœur aînée de Jack Sparrow. Ensemble, ils apprendrons à se retrouver sous les uniques et improbables traditions familiales… Merci pour vos super reviews !
1. au nom du code

**Baie des Naufragés, XVIII siècle.**

Un coup de feu à déchiré l'atmosphère. Ensuite, un pirate perse à atteint le plancher, cédant son âme au ciel…

« Le code, c'est la loi. »

Une silhouette adossée par les hauteurs renifle l'odeur de la poudre. Le canon de son tromblon fume encore… Jack Sparrow tressaute, droit comme un i : une lame finement décorée tangue encore sur le bois pourri de la table, à sa gauche. Le timbre féminin à ses arrières aurait pu lui sonner comme un petit enchantement…

« Qui ignore le code ignore la loi. Et qui ignore la loi ignore son propre statut de pirate… »

Une gracieuse forme se détache de la pénombre d'une cadence mécanique, laissant paraître sa surprenante propriétaire. Une longue chevelure aussi noire que la mort se rassemble en un grossier chignon criblé de remarquables piques de rubis et de jade étincelant sur son crâne, laissant le reste déferler telle une folle cascade de soie sur son dos. Engoncée dans un corset sombre, une robe aux manches à triples volet de dentelle et de coloris similaire expose au mieux ses généreuses formes couvertes d'une resplendissante parure de collier et boucles d'oreilles par un col échancré aux mêmes motifs d'épines et de roses. Un pan rabattu d'un crochet par le haut dévoile une jambe gauche de parfaite fracture, protégée d'un bas de soie pareillement ocre aux bottines à talons chaussant pied de marbre. Agilement, elle traine cachée sous l'autre pan son autre jambe, visiblement hors d'usage. Un rictus couvert de carmin aux dents quelques peu noircies par leur manque d'entretien illumine le teint horriblement blafard propre à la nouvelle venue. Ses grandes orbites aux apparences de perle noire cernées à l'identique de ses lèvres jettent leur dévolu sur l'auditoire présent d'une manière sauvage, laissant de glace la plupart des pirates. L'excentrique capitaine du Pearl ne manque pas de remarquer l'apparition d'un petit coup d'œil :

-Oh. Rhôna…

\- Oh, Jacky !

De bon cœur, l'étrange femme ouvre grand ses bras, les enserrant aussi fort que la tête du pirate étouffant contre sa poitrine autour de lui, tout en prenant soin de l'écarter par la gauche.

\- Par Saint George, tu es toujours aussi frais et impulsif ! Et ce, au point d'avoir négligé les indispensables règles de notre très célèbre code…

L'immense bouquin s'effondre sur la table. Jack ne parviens pas vraiment à articuler à travers les formes de la femme…

\- Eh bien, dis-toi juste que je ne le suis pas au point d'apprendre par cœur ce très illustre ouvrage …

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin, secouant sa tête d'un signe faussement désespéré. Son supérieur pointe du doigt le passage recherché.

\- Aha… Barbossa à dit vrai.

A quelques regrets, Jack s'écarte de l'étreinte de sa connaissance pour consulter à son tour les écrits. Sa perplexité s'en trouve plus augmentée : il observe à tour de rôle Rhôna et son auditoire.

\- Je demande un vote !

La femme exprime une moue dubitative, doublée d'un haussement d'épaules. Les derniers votes n'avaient pas plus nommé un roi que celui-ci pourrait bien le faire… vivement, elle s'empare d'une montre à goussets sertie d'argent de son corset, en vérifiant distraitement le contenu sous de nombreuses œillades en partie pointées sur l'emplacement de l'objet. Son clin d'œil destructeur se rive en direction des inséparables Pintel et Ragetti, leur arrachant ainsi la rare attention de leur supérieur. Encore, elle étire malicieusement ses deux lèvres, tapotant puis glissant son bibelot entre ses longs doigts fuselés sertis de mitaines de dentelle noire comme de redoutables ongles pointus, exprimant un perpétuel ennui. Ce dernier s'efface à l'énonciation du nouveau roi, le changeant en une profonde curiosité sur ce dernier.

\- Elisabeth Swann…

Toujours sûre d'elle, elle traine sa jambe jusqu'à la remplaçante du terrible Sao feng, tirant de sa plaisante cachette l'une des rares pièces de huit. Rhôna saisit les deux mains de la jeune femme pour y placer le morceau d'argent, à la grande surprise du nouveau roi. Elle la fixe d'une grande intensité :

\- Roi des tribunaux de la confrérie. Vous voilà étrangement couronnée, majesté… Vos ordres ?

Elisabeth prends la femme en confusion, avant de pouvoir exprimer ses désirs de guerre, s'attirant l'intérêt de la femme en noir. Cette dernière avise curieusement Barbossa, avant de reposer son attention sur l'un de ses hommes borgne, lui arrachant une horrible gêne d'un simple coup d'œil et surtout par la main à baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Ce fut son supérieur qui lui arracha promptement l'initiative, s'empressant sur la délicate main de son interlocutrice.

\- Mademoiselle… puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit ?

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Rhôna pris un mine partagée quand à la proposition du capitaine.

\- L'œil de bois… vous devriez lui en trouver un de verre. Regardez…

Sans crier gare, elle enfonce l'un de ses doigts dans l'orbite de Ragetti, lui tirant une exclamation apeurée. Son index ressort, couvert d'un morceau de chair encore frais qu'elle présenta sans gêne apparent à son interlocuteur.

\- Le bois à entaillé et irrité son orifice. S'il ne comble pas l'orbite, ses muscles se décomposeront lentement… puis viendra la mort.

Le borgne hurle à nouveau, sa bouche couverte par son compagnon chauve. La femme suce négligemment son index sali :

\- Vous en aurez sûrement besoin, croyez-moi…

Croisant l'homme qu'elle à câliné un peu plus tôt d'un grand sourire, Rhôna rejoint son supérieur auprès du code, à nouveau cadenassé. Jack se bute en chemin à son ancien second, visiblement curieux.

\- Dis donc, Jack… je ne savais pas tes conquêtes si savantes et raffinées !

L'autre s'ébroua involontairement :

\- Huh ? Elle ? Ma… conquête ?

Il y eu un petit silence embarrassé.

\- Hector, Hector…crois bien que dans une autre vie, j'en aurais été très ravi mais pour l'heure… elle reste ma sœur !

Il tapote bravement l'épaule d'un Barbossa quelque peu désorienté :

\- Mais je tiens à te rassurer, l'ami t'auras pas l'ombre d'une chance avec cette adorable Rhôna !

Ses pas le mènent à nouveau à son unique famille. Son père, et sa sœur… il s'arrête sur cette dernière, lui décochant un regard plus étrange que jamais.

\- Ahem… en fait, je trouve que… tu as une façon de marcher… euh, comment te dire ?

Sans y ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'aînée rabat le pan déplié de sa robe, découvrant en guise de jambe une prothèse blanche finement sculptée. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

\- Ah… c'est donc ça.

\- Céramique. Un matériau inestimable… Si elles peuvent arracher et détruire sans scrupules, les mains d'un homme peuvent être à l'inverse tout autant capables d'étonnantes prouesses.

Teague Sparrow scruta paisiblement ses deux enfants. Chacun d'entre eux avait appris à sa manière à se débrouiller dans l'ignoble univers de la piraterie… Si Jack était capable d'étonnantes pirouettes, Rhôna, elle, savait pertinemment distinguer le bien du mal. Si elle avait été avec son cadet lorsqu'il avait perdu le Black Pearl, elle aurait sûrement décelé la fourbe mutinerie de son second Barbossa.

\- Et… comment ?

Le vieil homme regarda gravement son fils.

\- J'aurais du perdre la vie à la place de sa jambe, Jacky. Elle m'est aussi fidèle que l'avait été ta mère, tu sais…

\- Ah. Maman va bien ?

Le crâne asséché tiré de sa veste surpris légèrement Jack :

\- Elle a bonne mine.

Accoudée au fauteuil de son paternel, Rhôna regarde paisiblement les deux hommes de sa chair et de son sang. Sa jambe, elle l'avait bien perdu en s'interposant face à l'une des lames les plus redoutées de l'océan…


	2. Victorieux pirates

« Ainsi, il s'est réellement attiré les foudres du Hollandais Volant… C'est tout lui, ça. »

Accoudée d'une étrange posture sur un confortable canapé de velours rouge, l'aînée des Sparrow retourne cartes de tarot sur table de don index droit. La dernière tirée attise son dur œil de porcelaine, le tournant au ciel.

\- Le diable.

Les doigts fatigués de Teague Sparrow s'égarent sur le manche d'une bouteille de rhum, énigmatique. Son vaisseau fait front devant la baie des naufragés, entouré par la flotte pirate.

\- Craindrais-tu quelque chose pour lui, mon enfant ?

Elle bat innocemment des paupières, comme pour se rassurer elle-même :

\- Allons, mon père…nous savons tous deux qu'il tient de ton extraordinaire génie pour se tirer des quelques fâcheuses situations qu'il à tout l'art de créer.

Le gardien des clés du code adresse un de ses paisibles rictus paternel à sa fille aînée. Tout comme sa défunte mère, son calme ne failli jamais… il dépose une main protectrice sur le crâne hautement chevelu de son enfant, laissant sur la petite table basse de verre son breuvage.

\- Alors, garde-moi donc en réserve tes divins dons pour cette fois... tu te tourmente pour rien. Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas plutôt ce que tu as trouvé sur la fontaine ?

Adoptant une moue adorable, Rhôna s'empare à son tour de la boisson alcoolisée en en portant le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle savoure entièrement l'arôme de la boisson d'un trait, se léchant les babines somptueusement. Son goût au Rhum, elle le tenait de sa mère, tout comme son frère cadet.

\- Ce que nous avons toujours cru un mythe semble avoir réellement pris forme. Et les recherches de notre cher ami Ponce De Léone en a été grande partie intégrante…

Malicieusement, la jeune femme porte une main à son front, imitant à la perfection quelques trous de mémoire. Ses manières ne diffèrent pas de celles de Jack…

\- La suite… je crains l'avoir égarée dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire.

Teague Sparrow aurait pu volontiers rire à l'insolence de sa chère petite. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, lui présentant sa main droite, puis fermant le poing derrière son dos. Attentive, elle ne le quitte pas du regard ce qu'elle adule par-dessus tout, ce sont bien les petits tours de magie de son père. Son poing s'écarte de nouveau, offrant à la bague baroque subitement parue dans sa main un superbe éclat. Elle s'exclame à la manière d'une enfant, joignant ses deux mains. Le pirate glisse l'anneau à l'annuaire qu'elle lui présente, suffisant amplement à délier sa capricieuse langue. Il analyse calmement ce qu'il a appris, déposant au passage un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Admirant attentivement le joyau qui prône l'anneau, la femme en noir s'étire de manière prononcée, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'une de fenêtre de la cabine de son père. Une tempête menace sa formation dans le ciel, poussant Rhôna à quitter sa plaisante position pour mieux suivre son capitaine en dehors de sa pièce. Une diluvienne averse les accueille directement à la sortie, éveillant un bien étrange sentiment en elle. Le Black Pearl progresse droit vers l'immense Maelström, fruit du courroux de Calypso… Le hollandais Volant le rejoint dans la bataille engagée. La seconde de Teague Sparrow lève sa main droite au ciel, récoltant quelques gouttes dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Elle a retrouvé sa liberté.

Elle n'échappe pas au regard de son capitaine. Calypso maintenant libre, ils auraient peut-être à subir ses foudres destinées au tout premier tribunal de la confrérie des pirates… Un demi-sourire éclaire le visage de la femme, tandis que son supérieur l'avise avec attention.

\- Notre avantage serait-il de taille face à l'ennemi ?

Avec une délicatesse infinie, elle s'accoude à l'épaule de son père, lui répondant d'un petit oui de la tête.

\- De taille, en effet. Les pleutres anglais n'approcheront pas le Maelström… cela se jouera uniquement sur le Black Pearl et le Hollandais volant. Calypso est avec ses enfants, les pirates.

\- Maintenant, rentre, mon ange. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Elle semble se vexer sur le coup, et démontre un mine ennuyée :

\- Je n'ai pas vécu que dans la soie, mon père ! Et je n'ai aucunement envie de rater un tel spectacle !

Il sembla tout lui céder il suffisait qu'elle plante ses immenses perles suppliantes dans ses yeux pour lui faire perdre toute forme d'autorité… cet hypnotisant regard, c'est celui de sa mère. D'un geste adressé à l'un de ses subordonnés, ce dernier appose son épais pardessus en protection sur les frêles épaules de la seconde. Elle le gratifie d'un rictus ensorcelant, et se concentre à nouveau sur la bataille engagée. Seuls les deux mâts des vaisseaux ennemis sont visibles à travers le tourbillon, entremêlés chacun l'un dans l'autre. Quelques silhouettes agrippées par des cordes tournoient librement autour des navires, attisant la pénible curiosité de Rhôna. A ses ordres, un matelot lui confie une longue vue, qu'elle rive devant son œil précis elle rit légèrement, confiant l'instrument de vue à son père. Il y jette un rapide regard, avant de replier l'engin.

\- Sois fière de ton cadet, ma chérie. Il est aussi cinglé que toi, et ça, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui.

\- Quel pitre… je lui ai toujours deviné cet attrait pour les arts du cirque, tu sais ?

Tout deux avaient vu Jack Sparrow se balancer maladroitement par le bout d'une corde, se frayant un chemin parmi ses nombreux opposants. Son aînée pousse un petit soupir : elle aurait tellement voulu être une petite souris à bord de l'un de ses splendides vaisseaux ennemis, juste pour pouvoir rire à chacune des pitreries de son frère cadet… à leurs devants, aucun vaisseau anglais n'avait bougé d'un pouce. Sans doute le feraient-ils si le Hollandais volant remportait la bataille face au Black Pearl…

\- Ils ont le coffre…

Teague Sparrow dépliait à nouveau sa longue vue en direction du Hollandais volant. Il y voit d'abord le capitaine du vaisseau fantôme perché au sommet d'un grand mât, son coffre à la main, puis le lâchant brusquement au sol du navire fantôme. Tout le monde souhaitait s'accaparer le cœur. Mais qui diable aurait le dernier mot ? D'un surprenant pied aérien, Rhôna Sparrow quitte l'épaule de son père pour mieux descendre l'escalier du pont, le froufrou de sa robe la suivant de près. Sans être réellement gênée par la pluie, elle gagne la proue du vaisseau, s'appuyant d'une incroyable agilité contre la rambarde. Ses fins doigts de porcelaine tapotent le rebord de bois d'une certaine excitation, la laissant des plus perplexe quand au sort de son cadet. Comme de nombreux enfants, elle n'avait pas approuvé la présence d'un deuxième, susceptible de lui subtiliser sa précieuse place de favorite auprès de sa mère… mais à la demande de son père, qui était resté pour elle un véritable modèle, elle avait en partie éduqué et initié Jack à l'impitoyable univers de la piraterie, dans ses aspects les plus cruels. On pouvait dire qu'en somme, Jack Sparrow tenait son improbable et capricieux sens de la survie de son aînée, bien que le coup des tortues de mers lui soit venu tout seul, inspiré de la petite escape que lui avait fait subir sa sœur sur une île déserte, à la faune toute aussi dangereuse que la flore. Sur son radeau de fortune, le capitaine pirate avait remercié le ciel, et surtout Rhôna pour le petit stage de survie qu'il lui avait au début reproché… Depuis le bastingage, la demoiselle exerce son œil sur les vaisseaux ennemis, dont les mâts se détachent à sa petite surprise. Excitée, elle se rapproche davantage de la figurine de proue de son navire, passant une main au-dessus de sa vue le Hollandais Volant sombre dans les profondeurs du maelström, peu à peu mourant. Le Pearl sort vainqueur de l'affrontement, immédiatement opposé à la fierté de la flotte anglaise, le HMS Endeavour, dont les nombreux canons déjà prêts menacent de gronder. Rhôna ne peut s'empêcher de frémir, battant des mains dans le plus grand des enchantements.

\- Oh, mon père ! Venez, venez vite voir !

Silencieusement, Teague Sparrow rejoint sa fille à la proue, passant une énième fois l'œil à la longue vue. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de sa chère petite.

\- Qu'en penses-tu donc, mon enfant ?

\- Le Pearl écrasera cette petite maquette d'allumettes en une fraction de seconde ! Mais pour le reste de la flotte… il aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main.

La pluie avait cessée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu y ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Hollandais Volant surgit des profondeurs des abysses plus loin, rejoignant le Black Pearl face à l'Endeavour. Pleine de malices, Rhôna Sparrow se penche sur le bord de la rambarde, dévoilant son bustier échancré à la vue du vaisseau de droite, tout en rectifiant ses dires sur le champ :

\- Ou bien… la persuasion pourrait simplement y suffire.

A la grande déception de Chevalet et ses hommes à sa droite, elle se relève en direction de son capitaine, bras croisés d'une étrange façon. Tout deux assistent au plaisant tableau de destruction de l'Endeavour, bombardé de toutes parts le Hollandais Volant et le Black Pearl n'épargnent en rien le vaisseau amiral, explosant en milles morceaux sur son équipage déjà à la mer. Le reste de la flotte ennemie vire de Bâbord, abandonnant l'Endeavour à son sort, sous les cris victorieux des équipages pirates partis au combat. La victoire contamine aussitôt la flotte pirate, laissant les rugissements éclater dans chaque vaisseau accompagné d'un fameux jeté de chapeau. A la barre de son vaisseau, Teague Sparrow envoie le sien aux airs sous le regard conciliant de son fils. Ce dernier remarque également son aînée, assise gracieusement sur la proue de son navire et tendant volontiers sa bouteille de rhum à sa victoire. Elle peut se dire fière de lui… la confrérie effectue un dernier rassemblement à la baie folle de joie, Rhôna Sparrow se précipite vers son cadet, le pressant de nouveau contre ses jolies formes tout en sautillant excessivement.

\- Jacky, je suis si fière de toi !

Le capitaine étouffe littéralement contre elle, la repoussant gentiment par la suite. Il salue au passage son père, dont le briefing de son équipage se voyait terminé.

\- Tu es bien mon digne fils, Jacky. Je suis fier de toi.

\- ça, je le sais déjà ! Tu vas partir quelque part ?

Les manières efféminées de son fils ne choquent guère Teague Sparrow. Il pose une main paternelle sur le crâne de sa fille.

\- Je comptais bien faire quelques profits à Tortuga, fils.

\- Tiens, mais quelle étrange coïncidence ! C'est aussi là ma destination !

Prise d'un élan audacieux, Rhôna se saisit des deux mains de son cadet sa demande attire sur elle la plupart des regards indiscrets de l'équipage du Pearl.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Oh, Jacky, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire visiter le Black Pearl ?

Visiblement réticent à la demande de son aînée, Jack Sparrow ne parvient pas à la faire renoncer à son désir.

\- Ah. Eh bien, tu sais, Rhôna… le Pearl n'est pas aussi superbe que ton imagination ait pu le voir et pire demeure son équipage ! Tes délicats sens en seraient tous perturbés.

Il vient de s'attirer les foudres de son propre équipage. Sans hésiter, elle prend une moue suppliante, minaudant à la manière d'une gamine. Derrière elle, le second du Pearl s'incline, attirant son attention. 

\- Ce sera un réel plaisir de vous faire visiter mon bâtiment, milady !

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourne devers Barbossa. Mains sur les hanches, elle lui jette un regard un peu moqueur :

\- Vôtre bâtiment ? Sachez, très cher, que le Black Pearl peut seulement prétendre appartenir à son capitaine d'origine, et non à un second mutin !

Elle rit à sa propre remarque, suivie par son cadet bien d'accord sur ses dires. Après quoi elle accroche contradictoirement son délicat bras à celui du dit second mutin, haussant les épaules d'un air enjôleur.

\- Mais puisque vous semblez prompt à accéder à ma requête, j'accepte volontiers votre proposition, capitaine Barbossa !

Elle se tourne lentement vers Teague Sparrow.

\- Mon père, puis-je ?

L'autre ne refusait pas :

\- Mais fait donc, mon ange.

\- Merci, mon père !

Amusée, elle avise son cadet d'un clin d'œil lui signifiant toute ses malsaines intentions envers son ancien second. Jack lui rends son sourire complice.

\- Elle n'a pas du tout changé, dis-donc…

\- Le devrait-elle ? Ta sœur m'est très utile ainsi, fils. Tâche de suivre le bon exemple qu'elle t'a montré auparavant… il n'y en aura jamais deux comme elle.

Planté sur place, le capitaine du Pearl regarde son père disparaître dans l'angle de la pièce de fortune. Il tire une étrange grimace, avant de le suivre en direction de son navire.


	3. Une Possession convoitée

Rhôna arrête son appui humain face à l'immense fierté de son cadet, Le Black Pearl. Son équipage y embarque avec quelques munitions, poudre à canon et nouvel équipement. Impressionnée et émerveillée à la fois, la femme joint les mains sur une petite exclamation.

\- Il semble à votre goût.

Rhôna regarde bien en face Barbossa, et sans ciller, lui répond :

-Tout à fait ! Il est bien digne de Jack.

L'assistante attroupée du vaisseau s'empresse d'aider la jeune femme à grimper à bord sous le commandement de leur second capitaine par le biais d'une chaloupe. Aidée par les inséparables Pintel et Ragetti, Rhôna pose le pied à terre, traînant son autre jambe derrière elle et levant les yeux au ciel. Ainsi, elle découvre la véritable apparence du Black Pearl, elle qui n'y a jamais pointé le bout de son nez auparavant. Immédiatement emportée par la curiosité, elle s'avance auprès du cabestan, le tapotant légèrement d'une mine un peu déçue.

\- La protection s'effrite…

\- Nous avions prévu de le repeindre récemment, mademoiselle.

La femme en noir se tourne vers Gibbs, pointant son index de droite à gauche :

\- Ah, pitié, pas de ça ! Juste Rhôna, ça suffira amplement.

Pris d'un nouvel élan de curiosité, elle recule vers le navigateur, l'examinant sous chacun de ses angles. Gibbs semble inquiet.

\- Joshamee Gibbs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, Lui-même !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du navigateur de voir sa tête plongée brusquement entre les deux attributs de Rhôna.

\- ça alors ! Maître Gibbs, le si fidèle second de Jacky ! Il m'a très souvent parlé de vous dans nos correspondances, vous savez ?

\- Made… Rhôna, vous m'étouffez !

Elle relâche l'étreinte d'une petite tape musclée dans le dos du second, lui tirant une mine fraternelle. Les correspondances qu'elle échange avec son frère commencent à se faire des plus rares, ces derniers temps… sans s'attarder d'avantage sur le navigateur, l'aînée des Sparrow accepte encore le bras de Barbossa pour mieux se déplacer à travers le vaisseau. Son regard expert lui démontre que l'objet qu'elle recherche depuis son arrivée sur le Black Pearl n'est pas en possession de l'un des membres de l'équipage. Pour la valeur de sa recherche, cette dernière devait sans nuls doutes se trouver précieusement conservée dans les quartiers du capitaine… ou bien sur lui.

\- Oh… ce sont les quartiers de Jack ?

\- Vous avez l'œil fin…

Sans demander l'avis de son hôte, la femme en noir pose son unique pied valide dans la cabine, suivie de près par le second mutin. D'un œil menaçant, il force le reste de son équipage bien trop curieux à son goût à regagner leurs postes, se faisant facilement obéir. Derrière eux, leur excentrique capitaine épie son aînée entrer dans la cabine avec sa nouvelle proie et il sait pertinemment que ce que Rhôna cherche se trouve en actuelle possession de Barbossa… la seconde du capitaine Teague scrute la moindre parcelle de la pièce, la bouche grande ouverte :

\- Je savais Jack très bordelique, mais si je m'attendais à ça… la décoration est tout bonnement parfaite !

Sous le regard attentionné du second capitaine du Pearl, elle parcoure en vitesse la pièce, sa main droite garnie de dentelle s'égarant sur l'indispensable corbeille de pommes de Barbossa. Elle en saisit une d'une grande délicatesse, puis la porte à la lumière filtrée par l'une des fenêtres du lieu partant d'un petit rire ironique.

\- … mais jamais je ne lui aurais deviné un attrait pour les pommes.

L'autre s'empresse de rectifier pour elle :

\- Plus qu'une pomme, l'attrait de votre frère se verrai plutôt porté sur quelques litres de rhum, ainsi que… la chair d'une femme.

Le visage de Rhôna laissait entrevoir une petite mine moqueuse. Elle à balayé le tour de la cabine de ses pupilles de lynx, ne trouvant point la possession qui l'avait amenée à bord… poussée d'un élan audacieux, elle repose le fruit dans son emplacement, se postant droit devant son interlocuteur, mains sur les hanches, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Vous m'avez l'air fort bien renseigné sur les occupations de mon cadet, capitaine Barbossa… de ce fait, n'auriez vous pas eu tendance à dépeindre sur lui et ses attraits?

Barbossa ne pris pas en compte la provocation de son invitée, gardant volontiers grand sourire :

\- Le rhum et les femmes demeurent tous deux dans le cœur d'un homme, mais il n'en est rien d'aussi important en ce qui me concerne.

A sa grande surprise, elle part d'un fou rire cristallin, essuyant ainsi une larme qui avait coulé du coin de son œil.

\- Au moins, vous n'avez pas été touché par son art à mentir et tromper autrui !

Furtivement, La femme appose l'une de ses paumes contre la joue ridée de son hôte :

\- Plus qu'une femme et du rhum, vous placeriez votre goût culinaire pour les pommes avant tout ? Ne m'abaissez surtout pas au rang de ces demi-cervelles dont vous devez avoir l'habitude, capitaine Barbossa !

Décontenancé, le second mutin louche sur cette petite main de porcelaine qui vient de s'apposer sur son visage. Sa propriétaire prend une moue moqueuse ; il grimace.

\- Je vous assure que mes intentions n'en étaient…

\- Allons bon. Vous, l'abominable capitaine maudit par l'alléchant trésor de Cortez, dont l'on chante les comtes de son terrifiant navire aux quatre coins du monde…

D'un geste aussi inattendu que théâtral, Rhôna Sparrow s'empare du couvre-chef de Barbossa tout en le tournant agilement sur son crâne hautement chevelu, admirant son reflet un peu plus loin par le biais d'une vitre brisée. Tandis qu'elle adopte un air faussement revêche, il s'approche discrètement d'elle par son angle mort il la toise de près alors qu'elle se retourne vers lui, la moue innocente.

\- Quand Jack m'a décrit votre personne, j'avoue avoir été quelque peu terrifiée. Vous êtes quand même parvenu à lui retirer le Black Pearl des mains ! Mais là, maintenant… devant moi se tient juste un… fervent adorateur de fruits.

L'aînée des Sparrow lève le bras pour replacer le chapeau, visant la porte de la pièce Barbossa l'agrippe soudainement, maintenant solidement l'autre poignet par la suite. Son air se fait plus insistant.

\- Doucement, mademoiselle Sparrow. Vous m'insultez, et vous pensez maintenant sortir indemne de cette cabine ?

L'autre mime une expression intimidée :

\- Oh ? Et que vais-je bien pouvoir subir, dîtes-moi ? Un châtiment de votre part ?

\- Eh bien, vous avez eut l'affront d'essayer mon chapeau. Un tel acte ne peut être gratuit, surtout pour une femme ! Sachez que si vous me prenez quelque chose… je vous en prendrais une autre en retour !

Son unique chance arrive sans broncher, la femme en noir laisse sa bouche se faire emprisonner par celle du capitaine, affairant ses invisibles doigts de voleuse sur sa proie ils passent d'une incroyable discrétion en premier par chacun des recoins et cachettes de la veste du pirate, s'attardant plus loin puis s'arrêtant enfin satisfait sur un rude parchemin abîmé par le temps. L'écrit glisse agilement dans la manche de Rhôna, disparaissant aussi vite. Elle bat innocemment des paupières, faisant tournoyer habilement le chapeau sur la tête de son propriétaire.

\- Votre paiement vous est-il satisfaisant, capitaine ?

\- Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque la donne aura grimpée dignement…

Son regard se rive vers l'unique lit de fortune de la pièce. Imperceptiblement pâle, la seconde de Teague Sparrow lève un doigt docte en l'air.

\- Un trésor prend le temps d'être reluqué et admiré, avant d'être dépensé vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir… eh bien, c'est la même chose pour une femme.

Sa main déserte le visage de Barbossa, au grand regret du capitaine. Le froufrou de sa robe s'arrête devant la porte de la cabine, dont l'extérieur reste bouché par une foule de matelots curieux. Rhôna tend sa main en direction de l'ouverture.

\- Et vous achèveriez de vous comporter en véritable gentleman en me conduisant au vaisseau de mon bon père…

L'aînée des Sparrow étire un victorieux sourire à l'attention de son cadet, posté à la proue du vaisseau. Elle est reconduite à moyen de chaloupe à son navire, non sans adresser un signe enjôleur suivi de quelques paroles à l'attention de l'homme qu'elle avait charmé puis trompé.

« Parlez-moi à travers le rubis… »

Si Barbossa n'a rien compris, ce n'est pas le cas de Teague Sparrow. Le vieil homme aide sa fille à surmonter le bastingage, remarquant sans difficulté le morceau de parchemin qu'elle fait glisser hors de son triple volets à sa vue. Le vaisseau quitte la baie au signal de son capitaine en dernier, suivi par le Black Pearl. Toute fière d'elle, la seconde tire le morceau de carte de sa robe et le tends à son capitaine.

\- La voici... il l'a portait bien sur lui, comme tu l'avais prévu.

\- On peut toujours compter sur toi, mon ange.

Au sein de son navire, le cadet des Sparrow remarque cette légère trace de rouge carmin sur la lèvre inférieure de son ancien second ; il se dit alors que la visite de son aînée avait eu un but précis, comme à son habitude... évidemment, qu'elle se fichait du Black Pearl ! Et elle a apparemment obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, une possession de Barbossa, par ses avantageux charmes. Mais si ce n'était pas la carte nautique de Sao Feng qu'il lui avait d'ores et déjà dérobée... Que diable pouvait bien être cette chose ?

"Capitaine, il y a un oiseau dans votre cabine !"

Jack se tourne vers son fidèle Gibbs, peu étonné.

\- Quoi, un oiseau ? Noir ?

Le capitaine hausse un sourcil à la réponse positive du navigateur. Barbossa sort de la cabine, un volatile planté sur son bras. L'animal aborde un petit collier gris monté d'une étincelante pierre rouge.

\- Parlez-moi à travers le rubis.

Jack Sparrow étudie un instant les paroles de Barbossa :

\- Ah, elle t'a laissé son aimable volatile ! Peut-être bien que je me suis trompé sur ton compte, l'ami.

Il désigne la légère tâche rouge étalée sur sa barbe, usant de ses manière pour se pencher vers l'oiseau.

\- Non, elle s'est juste lassée de mon absence de réponse. Et le bon saintmaritin qui va me replacer, ce sera toi !

Rhôna Sparrow s'est effectivement lassée de l'absence de réponses de son cadet ; mais ce qu'il l'avait poussée à laisser son animal favori aux mains de Barbossa, c'était l'assurance d'endormir sa méfiance à propos de la carte qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Étalé sur une spacieuse table ancrée dans la cabine du capitaine, le document révèle son contenu au vieil homme et à sa fille.

\- Par ses quelques détroits...

Penchée sur la carte, la jeune femme laisse son doigt se balader sur les petites formes dessinées. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Des îles... jonchée de recifs.

Teague Sparrow ne répond rien, tout aussi concentré sur le morceau de parchemin que sa fille.

\- J'ignore ou Barbossa à bien pu se procurer cette carte, mais son information est plus sûre qu'une autre. N'avait-il rien d'autre s'y apparentant sur lui ?

La seconde lève le regard au ciel :

\- Mis à part la carte que lui a pris Jack, je n'ai trouvé rien d'autre qu'une blague à tabac et une flasque de rhum. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre dans la cabine non plus. Que peut bien indiquer ce morceau de parchemin ?

\- Si j'en crois le code des légendes cartographiques, il s'agirait d'un vaste groupement d'îles, gardées par une série de sombres évènements météorologiques. Là, regarde, mon enfant… ce signe indique le typhon, et celui-ci l'ouragan.

Rhôna penche la tête, et s'attarde un instant sur les signes indiqués par son père.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ces signes auparavant… du moins, pas avec ma bonne mère.

Le teint diaphane de la demoiselle inquiète quelque peu le vieil homme. Sobrement, il appose sa main sur celle de sa fille aînée :

\- Elle n'a guère eu le temps de t'en montrer plus, ma pauvre enfant. Peut-être devrais-je trouver davantage de temps pour poursuivre cet enseignement-ci…

-Oh… tu ferais ça ?

Il hoche paisiblement la tête.

\- Pour toi mon ange, rien n'est autorisé à attendre davantage. Là, installe-toi… cette carte est un parfait exemple.


	4. Retrouvons-nous à Tortuga

« Capitaine, vous nous accompagnez ? »

Distrait par l'abondante humidité et l'immense éclaircie régnant sur l'île de Tortuga, Jack Sparrow adresse un étrange signe de main à son fidèle second, lui apprenant ainsi une réponse positive. Il rechigne cependant à laisser son Black Pearl aux malveillantes mains de Barbossa… ce dernier décide de suivre Gibbs et le reste de ses hommes à travers le bruyant port, et ignore délibérément le pirate aux dreadlocks. Derrière son navire, celui de son père, récemment arrimé et immobilisé par ses occupants. Jack hausse les épaules il a envie de voir sa sœur, mais pas son distant père. Et puis, que risquait le Black Pearl maintenant Barbossa hors de son bord ? D'un premier pas maladroit, il quitte sa fierté maritime pour gagner le premier pub s'offrant à sa vue, sûr d'y trouver une bonne boisson accompagnée de quelque charmante compagnie.

« Mon ange ? On va y aller. »

Encore concentrée et plongée dans les enseignements cartographiques de son supérieur au sein de sa cabine, Rhôna Sparrow hoche simplement la tête en guise de réponse, pliant correctement la précieuse carte qu'elle avait dérobé à Barbossa. Tandis qu'elle place le document dans le tiroir d'une commode de bois usé, une main criblée de rides s'approche de sa coiffe, lui replaçant d'une extrême délicatesse l'une de ses épingles à cheveux richement décorée. La seconde s'arrête pour rendre distraitement le paisible sourire que lui adresse son père, lui devinant une humeur commerciale quand aux affaires qu'il s'apprête à effectuer sur l'île. Il lui tourne son visage devers lui, la contemplant à la manière d'un véritable trésor.

\- Tu ressembles traits par traits à ta mère…

\- J'aime beaucoup quand tu radotes, mon bon père.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, tapotant gaiement le crâne de son enfant. « Et le franc-parler de ta mère », aurait-il dû ajouter.

\- Penses-tu que l'on croisera Jacky ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon enfant. Peut-être…

Rhôna dirige ses grandes pupilles sombres au sol, presque déçue. A travers elle, son cadet semble l'appeler… il lui fait partager sans hésitation apparente ses craintes. Il y a le Black Pearl, bien sûr, mais aussi une autre présence humaine une femme ? Elle tâche de l'oublier un court instant, et suis la délégation de son capitaine hors de leur vaisseau. Ce qu'elle adore particulièrement lors des nombreux marchandages qu'effectue son paternel, c'est sa façon de négocier et surtout lorsque viens son tour d'intervenir face à quelques marchands difficiles… les réserves de rhum du navire sont actuellement à moitié vides. Et la bourgade de Tortuga la plus connue pour cette boisson se trouve actuellement au cœur du quartier marchand, alimentant la grande majorité des Pubs du coin et dirigée par un vieil homme aussi avare que manipulateur. Si Rhôna haït ce marchand, son rhum n'en reste pas moins excellent… Accrochée au bras de son père, elle traîne cette maudite jambe de céramique derrière elle, tâchant de ne pas ralentir le petit rassemblement. Dans les rues malpropres jonchées d'immondices en tout genre, la femme est sifflée par de nombreux passants c'est une des nombreuses choses auxquelles elle à dû s'accommoder lors des nombreuses escales à terre effectuées par ses compagnons de voyage. Aujourd'hui, le marchand de rhum semble de bon entrain tandis que Teague Sparrow pénètre dans le petit taudis de l'homme, véritable trésor d'alcool, sa fille aînée s'excuse auprès de lui, préférant rester au dehors. Ennuyée, elle jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, dévisagée par quelques regards malveillants. Ses doigts s'égarent sur sa montre à goussets, soulevant le fin couvercle de l'objet pour découvrir l'actuelle heure : la soirée était déjà tombée. Après ses nombreux achats, son supérieur l'inviterait sûrement autour d'un verre dans l'un de ses miséreux pubs, ou l'agréable ambiance règne toujours en maître…

« Oy ! »

Le cri bien familier qui vient de la faire sursauter provient de sa droite. Se précipitant à toute allure en sa direction, son cadet la surpasse, se cachant derrière elle. L'aînée des Sparrow ne le quitte pas du regard.

« Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une petite troupe de truand au teint rouge cramoisi progresse vers eux avant même qu'il n'aie pu s'expliquer. Rhôna pousse un petit soupir.

\- Attends, ne me dis surtout rien. Tu t'es encore fait remarquer…

\- Disons qu'il se pourrait bien que j'aille malencontreusement offensé l'un ces gentils messieurs…

\- Très bien, reste derrière, en grand trouillard que tu es ! Mais dis-toi que c'est la dernière fois !

Poussant son cadet plus loin, la femme en noir feint la comédie en s'affaissant grossièrement au sol, se maintenant une blessure imaginaire à la cheville. Comme elle se trouve entre eux et leur proie, l'un des hommes au visage grêlé la foudroie du regard :

\- Dégage de là, catin ! T'es sur le passage !

Rhôna ne lâche pas sa cheville, retenant au mieux sa contrariété. Décidément, ces gaillards-là étaient loin d'être des gentlemans !

\- Je me suis foulé la cheville…

Elle minaude de sa voix la plus ensorcelante, parvenant à toucher l'un des hommes. Ce dernier s'agenouille à son niveau, grondant sévèrement son collègue :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, crétin ? Tu vois pas qu'elle a besoin d'aide ?

Aidée par l'homme, elle passe son bras par-dessus l'épaule, imitant un petit couinement de douleur qui en avait fait sûrement craquer plus d'un elle adresse un sourire mielleux à son appui humain.

\- Oh, quelle idiote je fais… merci beaucoup, monsieur !

Elle espère que Jack aie déjà profité de l'occasion pour prendre le large. Mais ce dernier, comme captivé par l'impressionnante démonstration de simulation de son aîné se bute accidentellement contre une porte aux charnières rouillées, attirant de nouveau l'attention de ces agresseurs sur lui. Rhôna lui tire une grimace le premier homme au teint cramoisi bouscule avec grande force la jeune femme :

\- Il est là ! La catin le cachait !

Perdant l'équilibre de sa seule jambe valide, l'aînée des Sparrow bascule inéluctablement vers l'arrière, poussant un petit cri de détresse un coup de feu retentit dans la ruelle, découvrant un impact de balle précis dans le crâne de l'agresseur. Teague Sparrow réceptionne agilement sa fille contre lui d'une main, l'autre maintenant un menaçant tromblon.

\- On ne touche pas à la demoiselle…

Craintif, le reste du groupe recule face à cette impressionnante apparition. Le vieux capitaine les dévisage un à un d'un incroyable calme.

\- Comment ces messieurs t'on t-il appelée, mon ange ?

Un vicieux sourire vint ravir les lèvres de la seconde :

\- Attends voir… Catin, je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

L'homme au teint rouge secoue hâtivement la tête.

\- N-non, elle à du mal comprendre !

Les hommes tremblent tous comme des feuilles. Devant eux, le cadet des Sparrow approche :

\- Bande de lâches ! Ils ont bien dit « catin » ! Je suis le principal témoin de cet odieux acte !

-Ah.

Audacieusement, Rhôna brise le gênant silence en envoyant l'un de ses petits mais solides poings dans la figure du bandit qui lui avait porté aide. Il s'affaisse brutalement au sol sous la grimace douloureuse de Jack… Le reste de la troupe décide de prendre la fuite, suivis de près par leur camarade arborant désormais un joli œil au beurre noir.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Rhôna revient se blottir contre son père, faussement outrée.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi, mon bon père !

\- Oh non… la véritable question serait… «Que ferait-il sans toi ? »

Il désigne son fils au regard fuyant :

\- Ah, fils. Il va bien falloir un jour que tu assumes seul les conséquences de tes actes… tu t'es toujours caché derrière ta sœur.

L'autre s'empressait de répliquer, visiblement vexé.

\- Pas toujours, c'est faux ! Il y avait cette fois à Londres, ou…

\- Jacky, ça compte pas, Londres… car au final, c'est bien moi qui t'aie débarrassé pour de bon de cette servante en furie !

Jack s'avoue vaincu au rappel de son aînée. S'agrippant à son père, ils quittent l'endroit sous ses yeux, suivis de quelques hommes aux bras chargés de tonneau de Rhum.

\- Toujours sa préférée, quoi qu'il en soit…

La nuit s'abat vite sur le port de Tortuga, accompagnée de son cortège d'ivrognes et d'honnêtes travailleur. Depuis les tripots et autres nombreux pubs, quelques lueurs faibles et troubles éclairent les fenêtres, et des ricanements déchirent l'air. Terminant le reste de son pichet de rhum, Rhôna Sparrow tâche d'ignorer le patois entretenu par son cadet au devant d'une troupe de ravissantes prostituées. S'il avait appris quelque chose par lui-même, c'était bien l'art de séduire et enrouler chacune des belles demoiselles qu'il venait à croiser sur son chemin au bout de son doigt… si elle demeure séduisante et incontournable au regard de la gente masculine, la seconde n'a jamais vraiment porté intérêt aux sentiments amoureux, bien qu'elle semble s'amuser à narguer la plupart de ses « prétendants ». Comme elle l'avait toujours dit, seul deux hommes occupaient sa vie : son adorable frère cadet, et son respectable paternel. Jusque là, elle n'a usé de ses charmes que pour tromper Barbossa en demeure son parfait dernier exemple. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire étrangement à l'instant qu'ils ont échangé dans la cabine du Black Pearl : serait-il possible qu'elle y est ressenti quelques plaisirs ? « Alors, ce serait bien la première fois », songe-elle, silencieusement. Ses doigts s'égarent sur son récipient, mais son regard croise une apparition familière à l'entrée du pub. Comme gênée, Rhôna détourne ses perles noires de l'insistant regard de Barbossa, suivi de tous ses hommes. Teague Sparrow reste occupé avec son équipage, tandis que Jack quitte déjà l'endroit entouré de deux superbes femmes. Profitant du passage d'un grand groupe à l'entrée, la femme parvient à se soustraire au champ de vision du capitaine mutin, et se perd dans le flot de foule d'habitués. Alors qu'elle progresse à l'écart de ses petits bras parmi la clientèle, son buste se heurte directement à celui de son poursuivant, arrachant à la demoiselle un petit cri de surprise :

\- Ah !

\- Vous alliez quelque part ?

Elle étire un sourire forcé.

\- Oh, capitaine Barbossa ! Quelle surprise !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Me voilà bien content, car voilà un bon moment que je vous cherchais, mademoiselle Sparrow…

Rhôna pâlit imperceptiblement, ravalant sa salive. Avait-il déjà découvert pour la carte ? Son rictus sonne toujours aussi faux, et quelques roseurs apparaissent sur ses pommettes.

\- Vous me cherchiez, moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il parut un instant troublé, avant de reprendre sur une note quelque peu déçue :

\- Eh bien, J'ai appris que votre père se trouvait ici et je me suis alors dit que ce serait bien dommage de ne pas vous revoir une dernière fois avant de partir…

\- Oh ! Eh bien, me voici.

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocutrice, Barbossa lui présente galamment son bras :

\- A vrai dire, j'espérais que vous me feriez l'honneur de m'accorder une promenade…

Rhôna jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il ne lui à pas mentionné la carte… que peut-elle bien craindre avec lui ? Hésitante un moment, elle finit par passer son bras autour de celui du capitaine. Peut-être arriverait-il à la distraire un peu, après tout…

\- Je vous suivrais avec grand plaisir. Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer un peu…

\- Avec moi, vous oublierez bien des formes d'ennui, ma jolie !

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir pour croire !

Teague Sparrow surveille sa fille quittant l'endroit d'un œil distrait, choppe à la main. L'un de ses hommes l'imite, bien plus inquiet que lui :

\- Vous la laissez partir ? Avec Barbossa ?

Le vieux capitaine hausse les épaules, le nez dans sa boisson alcoolisée.

\- Qu'elle s'amuse un peu, tant qu'elle le peut… Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec cet homme.

Sur le pavé de Tortuga, la seconde éprouve bien des difficultés à traîner sa jambe de céramique, accrochée solidement au bras du capitaine mutin. Elle se tait obstinément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à chaque obstacle enjambé. Remarquant aussitôt cette gêne, Barbossa l'arrête un petit instant :

\- Cette jambe est un véritable fardeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- J'ai appris à faire avec, il le faut bien. C'est…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y ajouter quoi que ce soit, Rhôna Sparrow se voit subitement soulevée par son interlocuteur, lui arrachant une petite exclamation :

\- Mais… ! Que faîtes-vous donc là ?

\- Je vous facilite la tâche. Vous laissez vous traîner ainsi n'est pas digne d'un gentleman…

La femme en noir sourit. Elle passe son bras autour de son appui humain, lui offrant le spectacle de ses dents noircies.

-Vous êtes bien plus attentionné qu'il n'y paraît, capitaine… Voilà que, par votre faute, je commence à douter sérieusement des dires de mon cadet !

\- Jack Sparrow n'as appris qu'a mentir par lui-même, j'en reste persuadé !

La demoiselle explose d'un étrange rire ridicule, s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil :

\- En êtes-vous si sûr ? Vous ne savez rien du passé de Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa ! L'enfant qu'il a été diffère en tout de l'homme qu'il est devenu…

Barbossa hausse un sourcil.

\- M'apprendriez-vous quelque chose de surprenant, miss Sparrow ?

\- Seulement si vous êtes disposé à garder tout ceci entre nous… cela dit, j'en doute.

Le mutin insiste :

\- Mais à moi, vous pouvez tout me dire ! Même vos plus intimes secret…

Ses doigts s'apposent sur la prothèse de céramique de Rhôna, en parcourant chacun des recoins jusqu'à sa chausse. Elle lui retire gentiment la main.

\- Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance… Si vous m'amenez près de cette côte aussi silencieuse que votre parole puisse demeurer, je me verrais disposée à vous confier quelques surprenants ragots.


	5. Un début, d'une falaise

Rhôna Sparrow s'immobilise à deux pas de la jetée de la falaise, indiquant l'endroit à son appui humain. Son sourire nostalgique surprend Barbossa.

« On peut dire que tout à commencé d'une falaise comme celle-ci… »

~ _**Port de Leith, Edimbourg, écosse Teague Sparrow fête sa vingtième année.**_

Chaque soir aurait pu être une fête au pub du « chien déviant », établissement phare du port de Leith et plus particulièrement pour le vingtième anniversaire du nouveau promu capitaine Teague Sparrow. Avec un équipage frais et neuf avant une beuverie digne de ce nom, le pirate voit de nouveaux horizons s'offrir à lui. La liberté de voguer éternellement sur les flots, et de revenir à terre quand bon lui souhaitait… voilà ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Maintenant qu'il possède son propre bâtiment et une fidèle poignée d'homme, il a oublié les trop nombreux aléas de son passé. Le rhum coule à flots sous ses pupilles pétillantes de jeunesse et d'aventure, déjà rivées vers cette immanquable boisson ainsi que quelques charmantes compagnies féminines. Bien entourés, les pirates rient, se saoûlent à en tomber par terre, retenus en partie par les séduisantes serveuses. L'une d'entre elle, plus pressée que ses collègues, se dépêche de remplir les choppes de fortunes si vite vidées, le regard fuyant délaissant une serveuse pour remarquer non seulement son comportement maladroit mais aussi son incroyable beauté à la pâle lumière des chandelles, Teague Sparrow tente de l'attirer à son sillage : il ne parvient à obtenir qu'un petit sourire distrait de l'objet de son attention, déjà partie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne la quitte pas du regard, et perçoit entre autre le comportement violent du tenancier quand au service de son employée. L'homme lève sa main sur elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement d'une lourde gifle. La pauvre femme porte la main à sa joue, complètement abasourdie. Sans mot dire, elle lâche son plateau au sol, quittant la taverne d'une démarche décidée. Souffle haletant, elle traverse une épaisse forêt percée par les rayons de lune, les yeux embués de larmes. Ses pas la mènent au bord d'une dangereuse falaise, cernée par d'infernales rafales de vent facilitant la chute de quelques petits rochers du bord. La serveuse secoue nerveusement la tête, son épaisse chevelure d'ébène lui fouettant le visage ses grands iris noirs fixent avec une grande démence le vide surplombant la falaise, d'où elle s'apprête à se jeter. Quel désespoir lui avait-il bien pris ? Elle inspire un bon coup, desserrant chacun de ses membres son buste penche lentement vers l'avant, le reste prêt à suivre. Dans sa tentative de chute, une solide poignée de doigts vient s'entourer autour de son poignet, lui évitant le saut fatal. Plus désespérée que furieuse, la femme tente d'arracher sa main à celle de son sauveur :

\- Que faîtes-vous ? Laissez-moi !

Paraissant plus agacé qu'elle, Teague Sparrow la ramène subitement par les deux épaules, la secouant légèrement.

\- Non, vous, que faites-vous ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Laissez-moi la perdre, et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là ? Je ne vous laisserai pas commettre une telle folie !

Il hausse le ton Désemparée, la serveuse fond de larmes sur le pirate. Il la ramène précautionneusement à lui, passant deux bras rassurants autour d'elle :

\- Là, vous pouvez pleurer, si ça peut soulager… mais il va falloir ensuite vous calmer, et m'expliquer votre malheur, mademoiselle.

Elle prend un certain temps avant de parvenir à s'exprimer, entre deux hoquets.

\- Je… je m'appelle Suzanne McCarty. Et c'est une très longue histoire…

\- Dites-moi donc. Mais d'abord, il vous faut trouver un endroit bien plus confortable et calme…

Suzanne parut s'étrangler sur le moment. Elle avoua, tristement :

\- Je n'ai pas de maison. Du moins, j'en ai plus… seul mon patron accepte de m'héberger sous les combles, en guise de salaire… vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de moi, monsieur je suis sans le sou…

Teague considérait son interlocutrice d'un tout autre œil des problèmes financiers, il en avait connu maints durant toute son enfance. Il avait été loin de penser cela, au début Suzanne lui avait paru, comme toutes les autres serveuses, l'une de ces charmantes créatures qui n'avaient pas pour unique vocation de porter un plateau empli de boissons et mets d'une table à une autre… le jeune capitaine se forçait à ne pas réfléchir.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous vous seriez déjà jetée au bras des morts ! Venez, je vais vous emmener sur mon bâtiment. Nous y serons bien plus à l'aise.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle dévisage craintivement le capitaine.

\- Vous êtes... Un pirate.

Le jeune homme hoche positivement la tête :

\- Effectivement, j'en suis un. Et comme pour une infime majorité d'entre eux, mon sens du respect et de la probité m'interdit la moindre forme de mal à l'encontre d'une femme. (il adressait un plaisant rictus à son interlocutrice) Surtout quand elle est ravissante, et plus encore, en détresse.

Aspirant la paisible brise de vent du regard, Rhôna Sparrow prête de nouveau son regard au capitaine Barbossa.

\- Que pouvait-elle bien risquer de plus, dans sa situation ? Docile, elle le suivit dans son bâtiment, et passa la nuit à lui compter sa malheureuse histoire. Comment elle avait perdu son pirate de père en mer, et comment sa mère l'avait vendue au tenancier du pub pour régler ses nombreuses dettes au jeux. Par le départ honnête forgeron, son père l'avait initiée très jeune avec l'aide d'un associé a l'art de son métier. Mais, le vent capricieux du destin l'emporta, et comme chaque homme épris de liberté, il abandonna femme et fille derrière lui pour la piraterie. La forge servait des lors de taudis et véritable lieu de plaisirs défendus à la mère, rongée par la cupidité et une inextinguible soif de chair. Touché par sa mésaventure, le capitaine l'as pris bien vite en pitié... il lui proposa alors une échappatoire.

D'un haussement d'épaules, Barbossa s'empresse d'énnoncer l'évidence auprès de son interlocutrice :

\- Le suivre dans ses aventures en mer...

D'un malicieux sourire, Rhôna lui indique le contraire.

\- Suzanne McCarthy aimait son pays ; et jamais elle ne serait partie en laissant derrière elle l'unique souvenir qu'il lui restait de son père... Afin de voir le sourire de la jolie serveuse libéré des geôles de son terrible destin, le capitaine décida d'user de ses relations en Ecosse, en vue de monter un machiavélique plan sorti tout droit de son expérience pirate pour faire sortir le "rat" de son trou...

La main de Rhôna s'apposait sur celle du capitaine mutin, provoquant un bref frisson en lui.

\- Il fit envoyer plusieurs de ses hommes à la forge, tous se faisant passer pour un célèbre équipage pirate. Alléchée par la pile de trésor qu'ils lui montrèrent à bord de leur vaisseau, elle leur révéla inconsciemment un plus gros butin, fruit de son avarice démesurée, amassé par son défunt mari, sous le sol de la forge. La cachette du magot connue, les pirates la firent dénoncer de conspiration de piraterie par le biais de relations hauts-gradés au sein de l'armée royale. Le lendemain-même, Eva McCarty se balançait au bout d'une corde sans vie, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement du peuple écossais. Des balcons avaient été loués cent livres à l'occasion. Cela fait, Teague Sparrow offrait une partie du butin de la mère qui n'avait pas été déclaré au tenancier du "chien déviant", obtenant la liberté de la serveuse qu'il avait encore sauvé. La forge récupérée et un associé volontaire pour l'aider, elle pris la direction de l'entreprise de son père, non sans remercier son capitaine sauveur par une magnifique lame, entièrement faite des précieux matériaux du trésor de sa mère. Soucieuse et se sentant plus redevable que jamais envers lui malgré les trois quart du butin de sa mère qu'elle lui avait offert, Suzanne lui demanda ce qu'il souhaiterais d'autre de sa part. C'est à cet instant qu'il lui avoua être tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard, et son souhait ne fut autre qu'elle lui offrit son coeur ainsi qu'un éternel sourire. Réciproquement touchée par ses sentiments, elle s'offrait volontiers à lui, et lui promis de l'attendre ici, qu'importe le temps qu'il prendrais à lui revenir.

Les lèvres carmin de Rhôna Sparrow se ravissaient d'un paisible sourire, tandis que sa main desertais celle de Barbossa, au grand regret de ce dernier.

\- Teague Sparrow quittait ainsi les terres écossaises, non sans quelques regrets à la pensée de la nouvelle forgeronne. Fidèlement, Suzanne l'attendait, satisfaisant des commandes militaires pour la majorité. Son travail beaucoup apprécié du régent d'écosse, il lui proposa un poste au sein de son château. Se disant honnête travailleuse, et par amour pour le pirate qu'elle aimait, elle refusa l'offre, s'attirant une foule de rumeurs à son sujet. Trois bon mois après le départ de Teague et de ses hommes, elle consulta un médecin suite à un étrangement comportement de son corps. Le soir-même, elle fit envoyer une missive au capitaine pirate, lui apprenant tout bonnement... qu'elle abritait une nouvelle vie en elle.

Barbossa comprenait aussitôt :

\- Une fille... vous.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Il arriva à temps à Leith pour assister à la naissance de sa fille aînée, dont il lui donna le prénom d'un ancêtre lointain. L'apprenant, il avait décidé d'anticiper la situation, organisant quelques affaires en écosse, lui permettant de rester à terre durant une bonne année. La mer l'a de nouveau appelé ensuite ; Suzanne ne s'en fâcha point, se sentant entièrement capable de s'occuper seule de son enfant. Il fut décidé qu'elle le suivrait finalement en mer, ou il se décidait à lui demander sa main. Elle accepta, et retourna à sa forge avec l'enfant une fois mariée en mer.

La seconde se taisait un moment, avant de reprendre :

\- Plus tard, elle tomba de nouveau enceinte. Mais cette fois, son mari n'arrivait pas à temps pour la naissance du garçon... celle de Jack. Il ne put rester longtemps auprès de son fils cadet, reprenant la mer pour un projet de trésor qu'il promis à sa femme. Avec l'aide de son assistant et bon ami, Suzanne élevait ses deux enfants non sans quelques difficultés quand à son travail et ses nombreuses commandes. Jack devint vite le plus discret et rêveur des deux enfants ; il avait déjà ce fort penchant pour l'aventure... Sa soeur aînée, qui n'avait pas réellement accepté sa présence au départ, finit par le prendre sous son aile, encouragée par sa mère et les nombreuses correspondances qu'elle recevait de son père.

Furtivement, Barbossa s'approche de quelques centimètres de son interlocutrice :

\- Voilà donc l'origine de ce goût pour la correspondance...

Elle ne lui offre qu'un petit sourire concret.

\- En effet ! La petite Rhôna aimait beaucoup répondre à son père, avec les enseignement littéraires de Suzanne... Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de s'y consacrer, car déjà le petit frère qu'elle avait promis de protéger et surveiller ne prêtait guère attention à ses activités... il semblait toujours éteint, ou ailleurs. Quand il rentrait de ville, il ennonçait un à un les crimes et autres injustices qu'il avait vu, révolté. C'était un petit garçon fort épris de justice.

Surpris, le capitaine mutin scrute étrangement le visage de la seconde, traversé par les rayons de lune :

\- Jack, épris de justice ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle rit brèvement, secouant la tête ; ses épingles à cheveux tintent à l'occasion.

\- Non, je le crains fort.

Son sourire s'efface brusquement, pour laisser place à un tragique regard.

\- Et il allait subir une terrible épreuve avec sa soeur quelques mois plus tard... Le comte idyllique de Teague Sparrow et de sa femme Suzanne McCarty pris fin. Le tenancier du "chien déviant", alléché par l'offre d'un vagabond qui m'est toujours inconnu, fit dénoncer son ancienne employée à la même manière qu'Eva McCarty, sa défunte maîtresse, et l'accusa de conspiration de piraterie. L'apprenant bien vite, Suzanne implora sa fille aînée de fuir avec son cadet hors de la ville. Rhôna eut bien des remords à obéir, mais elle le fit, sans autre explication. Bien vite repérés, les deux enfants, alors âgés de onze et neuf ans, furent pris en chasse par une garnison entière de soldats. Armée de deux pistolets, l'aînée se devouait corps et âme à la protection de son cadet, empruntant chaque sentiers escarpés qui s'offrait à leur course. Elle trouvait un cheval près d'une grange, et y installait son frère malgré ses protestations. Le cheval disparaissait en direction du port, tandis que l'aînée attirait l'attention de ses poursuivants de son côté. Après tout, elle avait promis sur sa propre vie de protéger son fragile cadet !

Elle marque un silence profond, le regard plongé dans la lune. Barbossa ne perd pas une miette de son récit.

\- Ses pas la ramenèrent à la forge. Le choc lui prenait ses membres : le cadavre de sa mère gisait au sol, couvert du sang de son assistant qui avait fait de son corps un bouclier pour tenter de la protéger. Plus affreux encore, la tête de Suzanne avait été violemment arrachée de ses épaules, butée contre un meuble de fortune plus loin. Horrifiée, la petite s'en saisissait, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pu contre elle. Derrière elle, une rangée de soldat s'était alignée, en joue. Elle ne détourna pas son furieux regard d'eux, prête à rejoindre sa mère dignement, la tête haute.

Les orbites perdues dans le vide, Rhôna Sparow revit le pénible souvenir d'enfance en elle.

\- Le feu éclata, mais dans l'autre sens : Teague Sparrow et ses hommes étaient arrivés trop tard. Choqué, le capitaine ne pouvait retirer les yeux de son enfant, mais surtout de la tête qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Des larmes s'échappaient du regard de la petite. Perdue, elle se releva, et couru en direction de la falaise qui avait marqué la rencontre de ses parents. Du bord, elle y fit le point : que lui restait-il ? Un frère, peut-être déjà mort, et un père, dont elle ne connaissait rien d'autre qu'un statut de pirate qui lui avait sûrement arraché sa mère, décapitée sans autre forme de procès. La pauvre gamine ne pensait désormais plus qu'a rejoindre sa mère, et mettre fin à ce terrible cauchemar injuste que lui paraissait la vie. Pour une deuxième fois de sa vie, Teague Sparrow retenait un frêle poignet au bord de cette falaise, dont la propriétaire se fit bien plus révoltée. La petite ne se stoppait qu'a la vue du visage brouillé de larmes de son père.

La femme se tait brusquement, bras balants. Non seulement conscient et touché par la mésaventure de son interlocutrice, Barbossa la ramène à lui, passant deux bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Rhôna serre les dents.

\- Par saint georges, qui aurait bien cru Jack issu d'une telle tragédie ! Mais surtout, vous...

Elle s'empresse d'effacer la larme qui s'échappe à son iris.

\- C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Jack n'a trouvé d'autre moyen d'échapper à l'injustice en bafouant ses règles de savoir-vivre... c'est la piraterie qui lui donné tout cela. Mais avant tout, c'est...

Elle hésite, comme désolée pour elle-même :

\- C'est bien moi qui lui ai en partie indiqué ce chemin.

\- Vous avez simplement survi dans l'impitoyable univers qu'est la piraterie, miss Sparrow. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela !

Il parvint à lui tirer un maigre sourire ; quelque peu reconfortée, Rhôna relève ses perles noires dans ses yeux :

\- Je vous ai raconté mon histoire. C'est à votre tour !

\- Je le ferais avec grand plaisir... mais seulement en vous sachant plus à l'aise que sur cette côte ! Venez à bord du Pearl avec moi...

Retrouvant son habituelle malice, la seconde se laisse porter jusqu'au quais occupés par le Black Pearl.


	6. De mutin à beau-frère ?

Un éclat de rire bruyant s'échappe du Black Pearl, Amarré au port de Tortuga depuis une bonne partie de la nuit. A cette heure tardive dépassant minuit, Barbossa et sa délicate invitée à la jambe de céramique échangent quelques insolites souvenirs du capitaine mutin.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vraiment essuyé cela ?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, ma jolie. Le pot de chambre s'est brisé aussi sec sur mon crâne !

Elle rit une énième fois à travers le silence de la nuit, qui règne sur le navire. Aucun matelot n'a regagné le Pearl... et c'est bien ce qui arrange Barbossa. Satisfait d'avoir pris Rhôna dans les filets de son récit, il en profite pour l'approcher d'avantage, cherchant de son regard aussi jauni que sa dentition un parfait point de vue sur les deux attributs de marbre à moitié visibles par le col échancré de son interlocutrice. Le remarquant bien depuis le départ, la seconde de Teague Sparrow ne s'en offusque pas, lui jetant pour unique remarque un regard moqueur.

\- Peut-être avons nous ce même passé mouvementé en commun, capitaine Barbossa.

\- Peut-être avons-nous bien plus de choses en commun que vous ne pouvez le penser, miss Sparrow...

Imitant un semblant de curiosité, la jeune femme se penche méthodiquement en direction du capitaine, lui offrant un véritable panorama plaisant :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Deux chiens errants, en quête d'une même forme de bonheur uniquement valable sur les innombrables territoires maritimes...voilà ce que nous sommes, Rhôna.

Elle croise une main dans l'autre, coudes négligemment posés sur la table de bois usé.

\- Des pirates, oui. A compter d'une petite différence, cependant...

Rhôna Sparrow fixe avec grande insistance le mutin :

\- Vous êtes un seigneur des pirates, maître de la mer Caspienne... et moi, une simple seconde au service du gardien des clés du code.

L'autre étire un grand rictus, recouvrant d'une bien lente manière la paume de main de Rhôna de ses épais doigts usés par le temps.

\- Je connais bien ma place, et vous connaissez sûrement mieux la votre, ma belle amie. Tout autant que l'intégral contenu du code des pirates, dont l'article soixante-dix indique le plein pouvoir d'un capitaine quand au rang qu'il lui est possible d'attribuer à l'un de ses hommes...

\- Certes, les hommes de "son" équipage...

La pression de main de l'homme se fait plus forte :

\- Miss Sparrow... vous méritez bien mieux qu'une place de seconde, auprès du gardien des clés du code. Vous avez tout de la carrure d'une grande dame, une femme d'exception, capable de mener même la plus grande troupe d'homme qu'il puisse exister !

Malgré elle, la jeune femme étouffe un petit rire :

\- Seriez-vous en train de me dire qu'une place de capitaine siérait mieux à mes attentes ?

\- Plutôt qu'endosser les nombreux aléas d'une place de capitaine, vous pourriez régner à ses côtés en tant qu'honorable et respectable épouse...

La seconde bat un petit instant des paupières.

\- Je n'aurais jamais la prétention à succéder à la place de ma mère auprès de mon bon père !

Perdant quelque peu patience, le capitaine poste ses deux mains sur les épaules de son interlocutrice, arrêtant son regard au niveau du sien.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi impulsive ! Vous ne pouvez prétendre qu'à choisir un homme digne de ce nom...

Délicatement, il écarte l'imposante masse de cheveux noirs qui couvrent l'oreille gauche de la seconde, lui susurrant d'un incroyable calme :

\- ... moi, par exemple.

Elle ouvre de grandes orbites face devant :

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ?

\- Par Saint Georges, non ! Sachez que je suis très sérieux, miss Sparrow. Vous avez toujours prisé une grande liberté, certes, mais je perçois clairement en vous un flagrant manque d'affection... vous m'avez dit avoir pour dessein finir votre vie auprès de votre père et capitaine Teague Sparrow ; mais il partira bien avant vous, vous laissant seule derrière lui... Que ferez-vous, ensuite ? Vous morfondrez-vous sur son sort, attendant tristement le votre ?

Il l'a tourne brusquement devers lui :

\- Je vous mets au défi, Rhôna, de me dire seulement n'avoir rien ressenti lors de ce baiser que vous m'avez accordé hier, même s'il n'avait pour but que de me dérober ma carte !

Elle sursaute un petit instant, déposant une main à la naissance de la poignée de son ombrelle.

\- Et... vous n'avez rien dit, ni fait ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Barbossa de se moquer d'elle :

\- Que vaudrait bien un morceau de peau de bête aux caps déjà finement étudiés face à un rare baiser d'une dame de votre qualité ? Vous me l'auriez simplement demandé, et je vous l'aurais volontiers remise à genoux s'il le fallait...

Il imite aussitôt ses dires, s'agenouillant devant la seconde pour lui baiser la main.

\- Je pourrais absolument tout faire pour obtenir cette douce main de marbre, qui n'aurait rien à jalouser de la plus belle des statues...

Les joues empourprées, Rhôna tente de cacher au mieux sa gêne :

\- ...Vous pourriez aller jusqu'a affronter mon bon père pour ma main ?

\- Tout ce que vous pourriez me demander, je le ferais !

Décemment, la seconde se baisse au niveau de Barbossa, couvrant à son tour sa main de la sienne.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Hector. Je n'ai que deux hommes, dans ma vie ; Mon bon père, et mon cadet. Cependant...

Elle marque un silence pénible, comme prise dans un dilemme, puis poursuit en plaçant la paume de son interlocuteur sur l'emplacement de son cœur :

\- ... Cependant, je vous promets de vous garder une place dans mon cœur, ainsi qu'une réponse à votre demande. Je n'aurais qu'une hâte pour les jours qui suivront : ce sera celle de recevoir votre correspondance, et d'y donner suite sans attendre...

Leur petit entretien se termine par un furtif au revoir ; Rhôna Sparrow gagne le vaisseau de son capitaine, tandis que Barbossa se laisse distraire par l'oiseau noir qu'elle vient de lui confier. Il ne l'a pas perdue... Elle vient simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait du temps. Quand la seconde gagne sa cabine, une paire de bottes croisées sur sa table de verre lui indique la présence de son cadet : ce dernier termine son breuvage alcoolisé tout en la saluant gracieusement.

\- Cette petite escapade avec Barbossa t'a-t-elle été plaisante ?

La jeune femme croise d'abord les bras, puis les tends pour mieux retirer les pieds du capitaine de sa précieuse table :

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, ma très cher sœur ! Rien ne m'échappe !

Elle rit, s'asseyant face à lui tout en attrapant la bouteille qu'il lui tend. Une solide gorgée écoulée, Rhôna Sparrow avise sérieusement son frère.

\- C'est un type plutôt surprenant, à vrai dire. Difficile de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… c'est sûrement ce qui t'as échappé, lorsque tu lui as révélé la position de L'île de la Muerta.

\- Peut-être bien… T'as t-il demandé quelque chose ?

L'aînée devient aussi muette sur le coup. Ses doigts se baladent maladroitement contre la paroi de verre de la bouteille de rhum.

\- … il veut ma main.

Sans crier gare, Jack explose d'un rire soudain :

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête, lorsque tu l'as envoyé sur les roses !

\- Jack, je lui ai promis une réponse…

Le capitaine du Pearl reprend son sérieux, comme fasciné par la réaction de son aînée.

\- Rhôna, ce n'est pas un homme pour toi. Il est bien trop défraichi, enfin…je veux dire… trop vieux pour être ton mari, non ? Hors de question qu'il m'appelle « beau-frère » !

« Ce choix lui appartiens à elle seule, Jacky… »

Le timbre de voix grave qui viens de résonner derrière eux trahis la présence de leur père. De son habituel calme, Teague Sparrow viens prendre place auprès de sa seconde, lui tapotant gentiment la main :

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, mon enfant.

La jeune femme secoue la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui, mon bon père !

\- Je préfère mieux entendre ça.

Ne sachant guère s'il doit paraître surpris, Jack tente d'adresser un signe à son père, secouant sa main pour mieux se faire remarquer.

\- Hum… de cette façon, tu ne l'encourage pas vraiment, tu sais ?

Le père et l'aînée le dévisagent un instant. Face à leur manque de réaction, il se lève avec quelques manières, s'asseyant confortablement aux côtés de Rhôna :

\- Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je reste d'accord avec… avec papa. Ce serait donner bien plus que de la confiture aux cochons, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ! Regarde, Rhôna. Tu es une sublime pièce de collection, qu'il faut pouvoir tout aussi bien admirer qu'entretenir… et pour cela, tu as besoin d'un homme d'une certaine fracture… un homme riche !

La seconde lui tire une moue déçue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, Jack ! Un homme se lasse bien vite d'une femme… et tu en es un parfait exemple !

Le capitaine du Pearl étire un grand sourire tout en désignant son père :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le vexer ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour tous !

\- Il y a trop de choses que tu ne dis pas, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est amusant, venant de ta part !

« Ça suffit.»

Les deux enfants déglutissent au ton tranchant de leur père. Ce dernier s'empare de la main de sa fille aînée :

\- Fais comme bon te semble, mon enfant. N'oublie cependant pas que ta place de seconde se trouve à mes côtés… et non aux siens.

Teague Sparrow quitte la pièce dans un parfait silence. Ce dernier règne longtemps entre le cadet et son aînée, qui s'échangent la même expression confuse. Rhôna hausse négligemment les épaules, désignant son frère du doigt :

\- La carte de Sao Feng… elle t'a indiqué la fontaine de Jouvence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà volée ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

\- Non, c'est ton brave second Barbossa qui me l'a dit.

\- Ce n'est plus mon second !

\- Peut-importe. Tu va avoir besoin d'informations, si tu veux t'y rendre intact.

L'excentrique capitaine hausse un sourcil :

\- Tu as déjà étudié le cap ? Toi, mon invincible aînée, tu crains déjà la mort ?

\- Jacky…arrête un peu, avec tes carabistouilles. Je ne désire pas la vie éternelle, pas plus que de voir notre monde évoluer de manière peu convaincante. Quand mon heure viendra, je l'accepterai avec grande dignité !

Elle pointe du regard le second tiroir d'une vieille commode de bois. Jack se lève, et en tire une série de vieilles cartes corrigées par la plume de son aînée. Cette dernière tire l'un des documents sur la petite table de verre, désignant de son index plusieurs points tracés.

\- J'attire ton attention sur ce cap, Jack. Celui de White cap bay… le royaume des sirènes.

Le capitaine se penche sur le point noir, marqué par le nom du cap :

\- Les sirènes ?

\- Aussi réelles que la plupart des légendes qui décrivent leur inextinguible soif de chair humaine… tu dois te montrer plus vigilant que jamais, Jack, car ce n'est pas l'un de tes petits tours de passe-passe qui te tirera de leurs griffes.

\- A t'entendre, c'est bien l'une de ses créatures qui a dû t'a arraché la jambe !

La jeune femme répond de nouveau par la négative.

\- Non, Jack… l'animal qui ma volé ma jambe n'est autre qu'un être humain, au même titre que le nôtre.

\- Qui ?

Elle ne répond pas. Le cadet ne lui en demande pas plus :

\- Hum… très bien, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. J'ai deux charmantes demoiselles qui m'attendent dehors, si tu veux bien m'excuser !

Il disparaît d'un bref salut qu'elle lui rend d'un petit signe de main. Le regard de la seconde se termine sur sa jambe de substitution, appuyée contre son confortable siège. « Plus bestial qu'humain », aurait-elle dû lui dire, au sujet de celui qui lui avait arraché sans ménagement sa jambe de son être. Un homme, impitoyable et cruel… peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'en a plus approché un de trop près depuis. Plus troublant, cette demande de Barbossa A quoi peut-elle bien s'attendre de sa part, et surtout, qu'avait-elle à gagner avec lui ? Cette réponse ne sera point pour tout de suite. Installée sur sa couche, elle souffle le chandelier éclairant sa cabine, sa clarté remplacée par l'aurore.


	7. Au bord de l'Endless Empress

Il l'a de nouveau laissé derrière lui. Encore…

Barbossa est parti avec le Pearl et son équipage, laissant son ancien capitaine ainsi que son fidèle second Gibbs errer à Tortuga. Bien sûr, pour Jack, il est hors de question de rester ici à pleurer sur son sort ! Il à obtenu de son aînée de précieuses informations sur la fontaine de Jouvence… cependant, il lui manque le rituel, incluant le calice inscrit sur la carte de Sao Feng. Peut-être peut-il encore rejoindre Rhôna avant de quitter l'ile de Tortuga…le Endless Empress, vaisseau du gardien des clés, se trouve toujours amarré au quai qui lui est destiné. Les réserves semblent déjà effectuées à bord quand son capitaine gagne son bord, accompagné de près par sa seconde. Capable de pressentir la présence de son cadet partout, cette dernière peut apercevoir sa silhouette se dessiner sur le quai baigné par la clarté de l'aurore. La jeune femme retient son père un instant : Jack grimpe à bord de l'Endless Empress sans un mot. Rhôna devine immédiatement sa situation…

 **~ Une semaine en mer plus tard**

\- Je me demande vraiment si tu le fais exprès, parfois…

\- Rhôna !

L'aînée adresse une moue moqueuse à son cadet, qu'elle a mené au sein des quartiers de son père. Silencieusement, Teague Sparrow porte le goulot de sa bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres, y arrachant une brusque gorgée sa seconde reste concentrée sur son frère.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin de savoir, Jack. Tu n'es pas revenu ici par simple hasard… je me trompe ?

\- Ma foi, tu me connais trop bien pour te cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin d'informations sur le rituel… celui de la fontaine.

Rhôna et son capitaine s'échangent le même regard révélateur.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire là-dessus, car j'ignore moi-même tout du rituel….

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était indiqué sur la carte de Barbossa ?

« Reste donc le temps d'un petit séjour avec nous, Jacky. Tu as beaucoup manqué à ton aînée, depuis… »

L'excentrique capitaine avise son père d'un œil coupable… après tout, c'est lui-même qui a décidé de quitter son aînée pour son propre compte. Il sait qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de le voir partir du jour au lendemain : mais au fond, elle est restée persuadée qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

\- … Seulement à mon aînée ?

Teague Sparrow ne bronche pas, quittant la pièce en unique compagnie de sa bouteille de rhum. Compatissante, Rhôna fait signe à son cadet de prendre place à ses côtés :

\- Tes pitreries ont manqué à l'équipage entier, Jacky ! Même à notre bon père, je t'assure.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

La jeune femme tapote gaiement l'épaule de son frère.

\- Réjouis-toi, car j'ai pu négocier quelques précieuses informations concernant Ponce de Léone…

Jack Sursaute :

\- A Tortuga ? Mais je n'ai rien pu y trouver !

\- Tu utilises encore tes charmes de langage à mauvais escient, mon bon frère ! Figure-toi que notre vieil ami De Léone nous a laissé une petite piste rassemblant ses recherches… sur son navire, le Santiago. J'ai payé cher cette information, Jack : deux calices en argent.

\- Deux ? Il n'y en avait qu'un, sur la carte de Barbossa !

La seconde secoue légèrement la tête :

\- Non, deux. L'informatrice était de source sûre… les deux reliques reposeraient toujours à l'intérieur du Santiago. Pour ce qui est du rituel, je crains qu'il ne te faille le découvrir par toi-même.

Elle tapote gaiement le crâne de son cadet comme il est bon de le revoir, depuis tout ce temps ! Ce dernier peut aisément percevoir ce même sentiment.

\- J'ai toujours su me débrouiller, et tu le sais ! Allons, qui suis-je ?

\- La pire des têtes brûlées que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant… Et c'est bien ce qui fait la fierté de notre bon père.

\- Tu restes sa préférée.

Rhôna expie la grimace de son frère d'un léger signe de main :

\- Moi-même je l'ignore, parfois… Tu sais, nous sommes le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste de notre défunte mère. Il n'a pas de préféré.

Jack songe un instant à sa mère Suzanne s'était démenée corps et âme à le rendre heureux, lui et son aînée... et elle avait fini par tomber au bras des morts, aussi cruellement que tragiquement. Après cela, les deux enfants avaient rejoint leur père sur l'EndlessEmpress non sans quelques regrets et craintes : Durant les premières semaines, Rhôna avait prudemment veillé sur son petit frère, le gardant précautionneusement auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en son propre père… Teague ne s'en était point vexé, et s'était contenté de garder un œil bienveillant sur ses progénitures tout au long du voyage. Et malgré la surprotection de son aîné, le jeune et innocent garçon avait été bousculé sans ménagement à travers le bien violent monde de la piraterie, ou il avait appris à survivre seul malgré lui. Son départ avait fortement blessé son aînée mais elle l'avait finalement laissé partir sous les conseils de son père, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'est là tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant de le revoir…

\- Crois-moi, Jack même s'il ne l'a pas montré, notre bon père a été aussi affecté que le reste de l'équipage, quand tu es parti. Tu devrais d'ailleurs avoir une petite discussion avec lui… je suis persuadée que vous avez un tas de choses à vous raconter. Hein ?

Jack encaissait la petite tape à l'épaule de Rhôna d'une étrange grimace on frappait à la porte des quartiers aussitôt après, pour y laisser pénétrer l'étrange volatile noir de la jeune femme. Elle s'emparait de la petite missive d'un grand sourire édenté, en cachant soigneusement le contenu à la vue indiscrète de son cadet :

\- Allez, file ! N'attends pas jusqu'au soir, ou il est généralement de mauvaise humeur…

S'assurant autant d'être seule que dans une confortable position pour ouvrir son courrier, Rhôna dévoilait le contenue de sa missive à ses grandes perles noires elle pouvait aisément y traduire :

~A ma belle amie Rhôna Sparrow,

Voilà bien quelques jours qui séparent notre dernière escale effectuée à Tortuga, durant lesquels nous avons pu nous engager sur de nouvelles mers en quête de quelques trésors et autres pierreries. Votre charmante bête n'a d'ailleurs cessé de me rappeler à quel point votre présence pouvait manquer à bord… Sachez par ailleurs que ma proposition tiendra toujours, et ce qu'importe votre avis. Vous restez bien évidemment la bienvenue sur mes territoires n'hésitez pas à les rejoindre si le cœur vous en dit.

A la grande hâte de vous revoir,

. ~

La seconde parcoure à trois fois la missive, visiblement touchée par son contenu. Elle caresse paisiblement le doux plumage de son volatile comme elle eu pu le faire avec la fourrure d'un chat, arrachant quelques petits piaillements au volatile. Le calme régnant sans la pièce s'étend au navire entier installé près de la barre, Jack contemple son paternel d'une étrange manière. Il semble s'être bien endurci, plus qu'auparavant…

\- Tu parais bien perplexe, fils.

L'excentrique capitaine bat étrangement des cils :

\- Tu trouves ? D'habitude, c'est ce bon vieux Gibbs qui me le fait remarquer. Pauvre bougre, il s'est encore fourré je ne sais ou…

Seule la brise marine semble avoir prêté attention à sa remarque. Comment Jack pourrait-il récupérer son Pearl ? Il ne pouvait que demander conseil à sa chère sœur sur ce coup-ci… et compter sur le peu d'aide que pouvait lui fournir l'équipage de son père.

« Il a bien grandit, le p'tit Jack ! C'est dingue comment il peut ressembler au capitaine, tu trouves pas, Rhôna ? »

La demoiselle à visiblement daigné sortir de sa cabine elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à la barre, ou se tient un Jack plutôt déconcerté, puis se tourne devers ses camarades de voyage :

\- Peut-être de ressemblance, oui… mais il ne sera jamais aussi perspicace que notre bon père, pour sûr. Il reste trop naïf pour cela ! Il aura besoin de notre aide, pour récupérer son rafiot. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a suivis… je compte sur vous pour l'épauler, mes braves !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire… avec un carte vide ? »

Visiblement atterrés, les fidèles Pintel et Ragetti parcourent de long en large le document de Sao Feng Il n'y aucun moyen d'atteindre la fontaine ainsi… les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés en mer ne leur a rien apporté de bon : tempête essuyée, perte soudaine du seul magot qu'ils étaient parvenus à récupérer… leur destin les a pris en grippe.

\- Ben, si tu veux mon avis, on ferait mieux pour l'instant de retourner sur la terre ferme… on est en sérieux manque de provisions.

A la remarque de son ami, Pintel lâche un immense soupir :

\- Ouais, j'commence à crever de faim…

Le Pearl dérive lentement vers une immense silhouette leur série de malheur ne s'achèvera pas de sitôt…


	8. Bienvenue en terre Anglaise

**Londres, Angleterre**

« _Tu es bien sûr de ton coup, Jacky ?_ »

Le pirate répond d'un bref signe de tête à son aînée. L'Endless Empress à atteint les eaux anglaises depuis peu de temps : son capitaine a déjà fait préparer les cales pour les provisions.

\- _Ce bon vieux Gibbs à toujours eu la déplaisante habitude de s'embourber dans d'impossibles situations… ce sac à vin m'est indispensable pour ma quête de la fontaine ! Rhôna, fait plaisir à Jacky, et reste dans le coin ta divine présence pourrait bien me sauver la mise une fois de plus._

\- _C'est plutôt amusant de t'entendre dire cela ! Admet que tu es aussi agile que lui quant aux situations désespérantes…_

\- _Peut-être, ma chère, peut-être mais moi, je l'assume pleinement !_

Le capitaine disparait au premier coin de rue bordant les quais du port, laissant derrière lui son aînée ainsi que l'Endless Empress. Elle croise ses maigres bras tatoués des prénoms de son père et de son cadet, puis pousse un long soupir de dépaysement, ne réagissant pas à la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Le gardien des clés semble ne pas s'opposer à l'action de son fils cadet.

\- _Parfois, je me demande bien si ce n'est pas uniquement de ton physique qu'il à tenu, mon bon père…_

\- _Fais-toi en ta propre opinion, mon ange. Pour l'heure, il reste ma chair et mon sang, tout comme toi…_

Teague Sparrow laisse son enfant aux mains de trois membres de son équipage l'un d'entre eux assure le transport de la seconde de ses solides bras, et entame la direction des bruyants quartiers de Londres. Pour s'assurer une couverture digne de ce lieu, Rhôna revêt une ravissante robe au tissu rosi dès la première échoppe rencontrée : elle guette chaque passage emprunté par son cadet… elle n'a jamais visité Londres avant cette petite escapade ne peut que l'enchanter… les heures passes, tandis qu'elle à déjà traversé la moitié des quartiers environnants en compagnie de son escorte : son grand regard s'arrête sur un convoi de prisonniers prêt à subir leur sentence… elle ne lui aurait jamais prêté attention si son incorrigible cadet n'occupait pas l'une des première places.

\- _Messieurs…_

« _Avez-vous une carte, capitaine Sparrow ?_ »

De tous les plans qu'il pouvait organiser, la plupart d'entre eux pouvaient aisément échouer… cerné par de nombreux gardes royaux et un roi bien dodu, Jack s'empresse d'ériger une issue en lui : la présence de son ancien second désormais converti en corsaire au service de l'Angleterre ne l'arrange guère… Barbossa sait à quoi s'en tenir avec l'excentrique capitaine.

« _Majesté, votre amie et conseillère de France Madame Agathe est arrivée dois-je la faire entrer ?_ »

Le roi avise l'un de ses valets de portes responsable de l'annonce :

\- _Comment, Madame Agathe est déjà ici ! Mhhh…Ce n'est pas vraiment l'instant voulu, mais qu'on la fasse entrer !_

Les deux portes s'ouvrent sur un visage aussi familier à Barbossa qu'a son ancien capitaine parée divinement, la conseillère aux iris de perles noires s'avance de quelques coups d'éventails, pour croiser le regard du capitaine pirate : elle pousse aussitôt un cri fluet, s'avançant très doucement des froufrous de sa robe auprès du souverain :

\- _Par Saint-Georges, est-ce bien là un pirate ? Dans votre salle à manger, majesté ?_

\- _N'ayez crainte, ma chère amie nos amis les capitaine Sparrow et Barbossa vont promptement collaborer à notre course contre les Espagnol… celle de la fontaine !_

Elle pousse une nouvelle exclamation, comme enchantée le manque de réaction de Barbossa aurait pu la faire éclater de rire, si elle eu put…

\- _La fontaine ! Celle qui donne la jeunesse éternelle, la véritable fontaine de Jouvence ? Mais c'est merveilleux, votre majesté !_

Jack lève le nez au ciel :

\- _Mais vous savez, très chère « Agathe », je n'ai jamais prétendu…_

\- _Quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que cette fontaine vous indiffère, vous, le très célèbre Jack Sparrow ! De plus, vous avez l'immense honneur de pouvoir naviguer sous les traits officieux de sa majesté le roi, qui n'en serait pas fier ?_

La façon dont elle traîne l'une de ses jambes fut le premier critère que remarquait Barbossa à la conseillère : de plus, il n'avait pas oublié un visage si familier à celle qui lui entretenait une régulière correspondance par lettres… tant que Rhôna resterait la conseillère Agathe au regard du roi, il ne serait pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Car, il s'en doute bien, elle à déjà préparé l'évasion de son illustre cadet… A peine l'a-t-il dévoilé qu'elle bloque le bras du corsaire d'une discrète lame effilée, poursuivant son rôle d'actrice à la perfection. Ce n'est qu'une fois son cadet éclipsé de la salle qu'elle range vite fait son arme :

\- _Mais, il s'est enfui ! Majesté, il ne faut pas le laisser filer !_

\- _Rassurez-vous, milady il n'ira pas aussi loin que vous le redoutez…_

Rhôna observe Barbossa d'un œil malin, lui offrant l'un de ses rictus les plus provocants :

\- _Je suppose que je peux avoir pleinement confiance en vous, capitaine Barbossa…_

\- _Ah, vous supposez très bien. Je vous en montrerais une preuve !_

Le capitaine corsaire disparaît aussitôt, suivi de quelques gardes royaux. Innocemment, la fausse conseillère prends place aux côtés du souverain, dégustant quelques mets pour le plus grand plaisir de son palais. Au bord de l'Endless Empress, elle pouvait manger ce que bon lui semblait ; seulement, Rhôna prenait grand plaisir à partager les précieuses provisions avec le reste de l'équipage, et ce malgré les quelques réticences de cette brave troupe de vieillard, qui avaient tous vu cette charmante enfant grandir et illuminer l'ambiance sur les quatre coins des océans.

\- _Aurons-nous l'appui de votre bon roi, madame Agathe ?_

Les manières rafinnées de la demoiselle vinrent affirmer une réponse positive :

\- _Bien entendu, majesté ! Notre très avisé souverain à déjà répondu à votre appel par l'envoi d'une bonne dizaine de ses flottes, toutes à votre humble service..._

L'homme dodu s'en félicite sans tarder, ne percevant point la supercherie se monter derrière lui. Un garde fait son apparition par la grande porte, visiblement à court de souffle.

\- _Majesté, il s'est enfui en direction des docks ! Nous le trouverons bientôt._

\- _Les docks ? Mais il peut prendre fuite par la mer ! Nous allons le perdre !_

Le roi perds patiente et s'égosille :

\- _Jack Sparrow est l'un des seuls à connaître la route pour la fontaine ! Retrouvez ce pirate, et ramenez-le moi au plus vite ! Nous perdons du terrain sur les Espagnols !_

De nouveau, les troupes s'activent au palais ; lassée, Rhôna prends congé du roi, se décidant à aller inspecter les lieux en quête d'une issue. Elle a encore un peu de temps devant elle avant l'arrivée de la véritable conseillère... Ses talons résonnent à travers les luxueux corridors de la bâtisse, pour finalement cesser devant une petite porte dérobée au fond. Ses doigts de fées couverts de bagues s'attardent à crocheter la petite serrure maintenant la porte sous scellé, non sans quelques regards attentifs aux alentours ; elle finit par accéder à un vieil escalier en colimaçon, gravissant chacune des marches avec grandes précautions.

\- _Tiens..._

Convaincue d'avoir atteint les geôles du palais, Rhôna sent sa curiosité grimper d'un degrés ; elle franchit le long couloir miteux sous quelques sifflements de prisonniers crasseux, sans y prêter nulle attention. Son sourire se révèle face à un prisonnier bien connu de son cadet...

\- _Par saint Georges, ils n'ont point tenu à te ménager !_

Le prisonnier à l'épaisse barbe grisonnante ouvre un oeil.

\- _Mon pauvre Gibbs..._

\- _Rhôna !_

La demoiselle rit un instant tandis qu'il se relève, mains plaquées aux barreaux :

\- _Dieu bénisse votre présence, madame ! Faites-moi vite sortir d'ici, je vous en conjure !_

\- _Et pourquoi en prendrais-je la peine ?_

\- _Parce que j'ai un précieux document qui ne dois pas tomber aux mains de Barbossa ?_

De nouveau, elle étire un grand rictus amusé :

\- _Tu lui a déjà dérobé la carte ? Tu n'es pas du genre à chômer, ceci dit... effectivement, c'est une raison valable pour te tirer des griffes de la justice Anglaise._

Quelques voix masculines traversent le petit escalier ; la demoiselle qui s'apprêtait à retirer l'une de ses épingles à cheveux abandonne son action aussitôt, avertissant le navigateur d'un bref clin d'oeil :

\- _Mais ce sera pour une autre fois !_

\- _Non, madame ! Ne me..._

Elle s'efface aussi vite que son arrivée dans la pièce par l'issue que lui avait indiquée plus tôt le navigateur ; ce dernier lâche un pénible soupir.

\- _... C'est une Sparrow._

L'arrivée de la conseillère Agathe annonce un nouveau remue-ménage au palais ; son identité découverte, Rhôna doit à présent trouver une issue autre que celle des geôles. Les cachettes au palais s'offrent à son avantage : les issues, en revanche, demeurent toutes condamnées par de nombreux gardes. La seconde de L'Endless peste : comment s'y prendrais t-elle, à présent ?

" _Cherchez partout ! Elle n'a pas pu quitter le palais, elle est encore ici !_ "

A court d'idées, elle ne pense qu'a se rendre ; cependant, la porte qui s'ouvre à ses côtés lui apparaît comme une issue, et ce malgré celui qui s'y tiens fièrement derrière :

\- _Allons, ne traînez pas ! Entrez vite !_

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Rhôna accepte le bras de Barbossa ; ce dernier bloque la porte du salon derrière lui, alertant une troupe de valets mêlés à quelques gardes :

\- _Elle a pris la direction des geôles ! rattrappez-la vite, bande d'incapables !_

Les portes se referment une fois le troupeau disparu à l'angle du couloir : soulagée, Rhôna laisse échapper un long soupir :

\- _Les anglais sont bien plus actifs que je ne pouvait le penser..._

\- _Bien surprenant, venant d'une Irlandaise. Les voila occupés pour un bon bout de temps..._

\- _Pourquoi avoir aidé une ennemie ? Vous auriez pu augmenter votre côte auprès du roi par ma capture..._

L'autre s'en amuse fortement, invitant son interlocutrice à prendre un siège :

\- _Qu'importe le camp choisit, vous ne serez jamais mon ennemie, ma belle amie..._

Charmée par la rime du corsaire, la demoiselle se plu à lui rendre son plus beau sourire :

\- _Je reconnais en vous un formidable capitaine corsaire... mais ce statut n'est-il pas à l'origine de ce nouveau point commun que nous partageons ?_

Elle désigne sa jambe de bois par la sienne. Barbossa la dévisage à son tour :

\- _Perspicace, comme toujours... je me ferais un plaisir de vous compter la mésaventure du Pearl, mais pour l'heure, il me reste une carte à retrouver !_

Suppliante, Rhôna adopte un regard doux :

\- _Non, racontez-moi d'abord ! Si vous le faites, je vous dirais ou se trouve cette carte..._

\- _C'est Gibbs qui vous à confirmé sa présence en ces lieux, tout à l'heure... je le sais, car je vous ai entendue. C'est lui, qui se trouve en sa possession !_

La jeune femme se tut un instant, interdite. Son interlocuteur s'installe paisiblement à ses côtés :

\- _Quand bien même ce bon vieux Jack s'est déjà rendu à la fontaine, sa présence me reste inutile tant que la carte restera en ma possession... je reste meilleur navigateur que lui !_

\- _J'ai couvert les arrières de Jack un bon moment ici... encore, nous resterons séparés après cette quête de la fontaine._

\- _Vous vous êtes aventurée ici seulement pour jouer les nourrices ? Non, je ne pense pas... vous aviez sûrement l'intention de dérober cette carte à votre frère, et vous engager à votre tour sur les traces de la fontaine !_

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche :

\- _Si j'avais voulu lui dérober la carte, je l'aurais déjà fait à Tortuga ! Nous avons juste entendu une rumeur, annonçant la présence du Pearl sur le territoire Anglais... j'étais sûre de vous y retrouver._

Il ne pipa mot en retour ; Rhôna s'approche davantage de lui, tirant de son avantageux corset les quelques correspondances qu'elle avait reçu :

\- _Je viens vous apporter la réponse que vous attendiez tant..._

A Suivre...


End file.
